


The silence in our hearts

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cops, Drabble, Drama, Guns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: "His mind was empty and silent, waiting for this one sound."





	The silence in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about a cop and about the silence right before they go to make their justice happen  
> It has no real plot tho, it's up to you!

He stood in complete silence, his black clothes blending in with the darkness of the night around him.  
His leathery gloves were pressed around the handle of the gun, lowered and pointing to his knees while he clung to the corner he was hiding behind.  
If he listened well enough he could make out the whispers of voices on the other side of the wall, on the other side of this corner.

A drop of sweat run down his temple to his neck and he withstood the urge to brush it away.  
All of his being was focused on this very moment, nerves strained and muscles tensed so he was ready to jump out of his hiding any moment.  
His mind was empty and silent, waiting for this one sound.

And suddenly there it was.  
A sharp but calm "go" right at his left ear, the signal to go and get this done.  
In one swift motion he lifted his gun and rounded the corner, the weapon pointing to the scenery in fron of him.  
Within a second he located two of the expected three men, one of them holding a flashlight for the second one who had his hands on the bag which - so he knew - was filled with the money and stained with the blood of his partner.  
He was well trained and had been a policemen for a long time now, so it took him nothing but another second to get his eyes on the third and last man, however, this one second turned out to be fatal.  
The third man was standing a few feet away from his two companions and he was holding a gun himself, pointing at the uniformed intruder in front of him, and it wasn't as much planned as it was shock that made him shoot.  
He had learned from the street itself now for over a decade and he was prepared for such a happening. Yet his own bullet was a milisecond later than the one of his enemy and his determination to at least get one of them destroyed his chance to dodge the bullet. 

And suddenly there was pain and again, darkness without a sound.


End file.
